Just Love him
by jr0fykahls0nhut
Summary: Good things always come to an end. Miyagi is obliterated by the thought of saying Goodbye. He didn't want to repeat what happened when he first loved, but how will he willingly accept everything? Smut starts in Ch. 3
1. Discussion

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Junjou Romantica. :D

Hello everyone!

I'm new to this whole atmosphere, writng BL stories is very new to me. ahaha. This is my first story. I've been a BL fan since

June 2008. Please do tell me what you think of this. I've pretty much read all of the stories here in and they are all

AWESOME! please do read and review, this is my first chapter I'll be posting the other one probably by the end of the week,

NOW off to the story, remember Review too please :D

* * *

He averted his gaze upon the ceiling, irritated

_'What is this? Why am I so flustered with his simple whims all of the sudden? And funny thing about it is, I didn't even give him a slight clue that he's getting me worked up with such childish things This morning, he didn't seem to be himself, is this my fault? It can't be, I'm jus—'_

Miyagi's thoughts were interrupted when he noticed someone walking inside the office.

There stood Kamijou Hiroki, annoyed to an extent to what his so called boss was doing

"Miyagi-kyoujou, instead of wasting time, why don't you do you work. Seriously, one of these days—"

Without said, Miyagi returned to his state as _Kamijou's boss_ and pounced on him like there was no tomorrow

"Kamijou~ I missed you so much! I need my comfort, I don't know what else to do"

"If this is about your high school-boyfriend drama, I don't want to hear any of it. Now Kyoujou, Please Get OFF me!"

"Huh? But if I share what I feel, you would share what you feel too, plus how's it been with _him_ around?"

Kamijou couldn't help but blush at the thought that invaded his head while frowning as his superior

Miyagi smirked. _'It's always fun messing with him like this'_

"There you again, you know you're too young to look old"

Miyagi poked Kamijou in the temples of his forehead, teasingly, before getting off of him.

"It's none of your business!, now please get back to your work before we're buried with more"

Miyagi, even though after the little scene, was still bothered with Shinobu's reaction this morning.

"Hey, Kamijou? Got a minute?"

"I said if this is about your little boy-toy, Then please leave m—"

Kamijou stopped at his track when he saw that his boss changed personality. He's _serious_ now.

Miyagi stood still, eyes locked with Kamijou's. Kamijou was about to protest when Miyagi started talking

"What does 'falling in love' mean to you?"

Kamijou was shocked to the bone, was this reality? Was his boss really asking him for love advice? Ignoring his mere reaction to what his superior just asked, he can somehow relate

Without giving into Miyagi's reactions, Kamijou gathered himself and spoke. He couldn't manage losing his streak, he doesn't know what might happen next.

"Are you stupid? Falling in Love has great lengths and short distances, What is it to you? Some useless human emotion that can be easily ignored? Hmph. If so, then you're probably idiotic than I thought you were"

_'There he goes again with his pride, it always irritates me. Here I am asking him something serious and he goes on saying I'm stupid for even asking'_

Miyagi widened his eyes to the sudden turn of events. Implementing what his assistant professor just said and the reaction he got from Shinobu that morning, he seemed limited to thoughts about this Love he feels.

"Love, hmmmm, every time I think of love, I get the image of two couples holding hands being all lovey-dovey"

Miyagi noticed Kamijou's face changing from ignorance to frustration.

"Miyagi-kyoujou not everyone who falls in love experiences the same sceneries. It's more complicated to an extent that it appears impossible to accumulate it properly. Love is not a something that you can just take lightly because once you're engaged with it not only do you have to care of your own heart but you also have to take care of the other heart that's in there with you, while in return he would gladly do the same thing for you...."

Miyagi still stood there analyzing what Kamijou just said to him.

"I can't believe this, you always seem clueless when you ask these things, do you even feel anything about the subject?"

"Kamijou, I never thought that—"

"Why would you even question what Love is? Let me tell you something Love does NOT judge anyone but rather give chances for people to feel its' grace"

Silence hailed over the two of them, nothing can be heard but the sound of the clock ticking.

Miyagi was caught off guard with Kamijou's streak of confidence while delivering such a dialect, leaving him speechless. He fairly understood the situation he has gotten himself into and that he's taking a risk all for the sake for this "grace" Kamijou is talking about.

_'I fell in love with him becaue he invaded my life, he invaded it until there was nothing else but ruins that can only heal with him around.'_

_'Why am I scared to accept and let everything lead itself for the both of us. Am I scared for my sake for Shinobu or Shinobu's sake for me. Why is the thought of sensei coming up all of the sudden.'_

.....

Miyagi stood there, soon realizing what's bothering him all this time. He's not merely questioning what Love is. But what is the difference of it's roots to being Love itself, one being is "Eternal" Love.

_'I said I would love sensei even if she died but Shinobu then said the same thing to me, Is there even such a thing?'_

Admired by Kamijou's precision while containing his urges of outbreak to the feeling of the atmosphere. Miyagi got back up to his feet, mentally, smiling lightly looking at Kamijou who seems like he's in the verge of losing his wits.

"Then... Kamijou can you tell what Eternal Love is?"

"Ehhh, there's no such thing. The only th—"

"Aren't you even a bit frightened about saying goodbye, or him saying goodbye to you?"

Consciously, Kamjiou was soon trapped with his own assertions and to what Miyagi was trying to say. Kamijou only gazed for a moment until he gained his reserved position again.

"Kyoujou, you honestly don't think, do you? I guess it can't be helped. When it comes to things that knowledge alone can't solve you seem to be disillusioned by everything. Of course the time will come where one of us will say goodbye. I'll admit this, I am scared for even thinking about it. But like what I said before Love doesn't affect a person until they agreed to its' requirements. That is, Death is one of them. When I think of "Eternal Love" I don't think about people living forever and being together forever, but rather the thought of it all. For me "Eternal Love" are the memories that has scarred your heart all together, scarred so deep that it will never heal, the thought of being together is already enough for an Eternal Love to even happen.... That's what I believe."

Silence. Again with eyes intentionally ignoring contact.

Miyagi was struck with realization. _'This is the reason why I fell in love with him in the first place because I'm chasing someone that is long gone but even the thought is gone. He changed me, and I should be happy for it'._

Miyagi smiled.

"Thank You."

Subconsciously, still thinking about what he said, Kamijou heard Miyagi faintly saying those words.

"Oh, ahhh, it's nothing. Well I'm off to my last lesson for today. I'll see you laterand please do your work. I'm sick and tired of you always slacking off and every time this happens I would always have to had to pull the trigger for you"

In return, Kamijou's espressions lightened up a little

With this said, Kamijou left the office.

Relieved, Miyagi sat down and lighted a cigarette, returning to his work.

_'Is this what I'm so worked up for, I have to do something about this. It's because I was so cold to him last night when he lightly asked me if I would ever visit his apartment. Is that why he's so gloomy this morning? I'll settle everything once I pick him up.'_

_'Shinobu, that guy, he was able to change me with his intruding Love. But I can't help but be happy that I have him now, the one I can love without the sorrows yet revealed but when it comes, I'll be ready'_

With a deep sigh, he arched his back in his chair consciously unaware that he was tilting the chair a little out of angle.

With a big THUD his chair fell to the floor, hittng the back of his head to the cold, hard floor

and within the flashes of his eyesight

came an image of what is seems like a Hospital and there he saw himself, tears trickling down his cheeks, looking at a room, seeing Shinobu, looking at Miyagi eye to eye, smiling while blood doctors and nurses surrounds him.

* * *

Yes, Shinobu is in the hospital, if you were a little confused, haha a little Drama you know :) but it didn't actually happen, it was liek a little premonition. get it? lol.

There you go :D

I tried to use my formal-respecting Japanese culture of how they address each other without going too far, I'd like to keep it with English.

Just to let you know, I won't have Junjou Romantica here at all, a little of Egoist, even though Junjou Romantica is my favorite one and Junjou Egoist is my second best

I've always wanted to emphasize on the third couple because they barely had time showing up in the Anime.

If you guys got ideas, please don't hesitate to tell me. It'll just help me with it. haha and Tell me if I have any errors in my writing.

Once agian thank for reading and please review.


	2. After Everything

_Here it is everyone! The secondth chapter to my little story._

_I'm so sorry for all the confusion, I didn't want to give anythig away. Let's just say I referred to a lot of published documents to make this story of mine. The genre of this story is Romance/Tragedy(so this should give you ideas but I'm not going any further)._

_There won't any drabble because I just want to get to the point. Thanks for the reviews. I made little innovations and I proof-read this like three times. I'm sure I still have some mistakes so don't hesitate to tell me :D_

_I'm just basically writing this for the sake of Love as it is. I DO not judge anyone by who they are but I do judge solely on people's attitude and that's it._

_It was sooo hard thinking up a story for them but then I was kinda dedicated because they were barely shown in the anime and I'd like you guys to see my point of view of them. :D_

_I'm studying Psychology, so how the brain works is my criteria._

_I'm heading to a drabble myself sorry. So without further ado here is the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review._

* * *

Later that afternoon.

Miyagi finally finished his work for the day, but he wasn't even once relieved by his accomplishment.

The vision he had after having that talk with Kamijou was prickling his own conscience

It was still fresh in his mind.

The image, that smile, and the deep sorrow all stabbed him straight to the veins of his heart.

Confused all at the same time. He was somehow lost in his own labyrinth.

_'What does this mean?'_

Ignoring his simple reactions, he gathered himself together and packed up the necessities he needed before heading out to the door.

The scene his mind projected, _that_ scene, bothered him. He wanted to see him. And wanted to Love him.

Putting aside his thoughts, he drove towards Tokyo University to pick him up.

________________

Finally arriving at the college, there stood his lover outside the entrance of the University, frowning.

Usually Miyagi would always prepare himself for that "look" but all his thoughts were consumed by what his mind has illustrated in his head.

He then shook all the thoughts away when he saw Shinobu approaching his car. He opened the car door, sat down, frowning while looking at Miyagi

"What took you so long?"

Silence.

Miyagi didn't react. He just stared forward, irritated that his body wasn't following what his mind was telling him to do.

_'What are you doing? Greet him!'_

Everything still remained silent between them, it seemed to get colder by the second. Miyagi stared straight watching a couple of students crossing the street.

Agitated, Shinobu was almost at the limit of losing himself. If he's getting the reverse-silence treatment he gave him this morning, then fine, he understood he was acting childish for something so insignificant as asking Miyagi to visit him once in a while in _his_ apartment. But everything about Miyagi's sullen eye movements made him worry.

"Miyagi, what's wrong?"

Shinobu stared at Miyagi feeling as though time has froze between the two of them and every tick a second was getting heavier and heavier for him to bear. Then he noticed, Miyagi turning around.

He met Shinobu in the eyes leaving him motionless, once they were interlocked with each other,

Miyagi smiled, fighting all the the thoughts that was invading his head.

_'Keep it together!'_

Realizing what just happened, he needed to make an excuse for what just happened. Consciously ignoring what Shinobu just asked, Miyagi wanted to changed the subject and the state they were both in at that moment.

"Ah! Shinobu! So I see you're feeling yourself again. You were ignoring me this morning and somehow I felt as if it was my fault. Whatever it may be, I'm ready to apologize for it"

Shinobu didn't budge.

_'Damn! I forgot! Shinobu's smart, he can see through me like transparency. What do I d—'_

Interrupted by his substituted thoughts for what really was in his head, Shinobu began to spoke.

"Miyagi, you haven't answered what I asked you. This is something serious because you wouldn't just change the subject all of a sudden when you started it"

"Start what? Don't be silly Shinobu-chin"

"Miyagi, it's all in your eyes. I may not be good with identifying feelings and emotions but I _can_ easily read you. I wouldn't bother asking you what happened if yo—"

Shinobu was frazzled when Miyagi reached for his hand, holding it tightly with his two hands, seeing that Miyagi change his expression. He seemed content, but not happy.

With their hands together, the cold atmosphere soon disappeared and warmth replacing it. A warmth that could only express one thing. One thing they share. And that is Love.

"Shinobu, I love you"

Surprised, Shinobu only stared in those dull eyes, but in his sight Miyagi's eyes are the most beautiful thing in the world, hopefully making it deeper, deep enough that without saying something would be enough for him to understand.

"....."

_'That stare, I know it. Oh how I wish to tell you how important you are in my life'_

"Miyagi, I want you to know that there's no one else in this world that makes me feel the way you make me feel for you, You do the simplest things in the world and yet they seem all perfect to me and even though when it comes to apologizing, sex always comes in your mind, it doesn't matter to me because I wouldn't want any other way. So don't ever hesitate shedding any feelings in front of me because I'll eventually catch up so we can deal with it, together"

Speechless, Miyagi returned the deep intimacy happening between their eyes. He was off guard by Shinobu's confession.

He was happy for it. He was happy for having him. He was happy at the moment they we're having.

Seeing that Shinobu's cheeks was in a shade of slight pink, Miyagi's right hand reached over for his face deeply caressing his soft, pale skin. He couldn't resist it anymore, he wanted to kiss him.

As he went forward to catch his lips with his, everything came to a halt and it struck him, struck him all the way back to his hole of despair, seeing Shinobu smiling.

The same smile. The same smile Shinobu gave in his head.

He was rattled by the thought, leaving Shinobu wrapped with confusing gestures.

"Miyagi.....?"

Hearing Shinobu's response, Miyagi snapped out of his daze, unable to come up with with any more excuses.

He wanted to tell him everything, but something in the back of his mind was clutching on to his bare skin, hooked into his flesh making it seem like even moving hurts so much.

Holding back what's been bothering him, he lightly shifted his disoriented appearance so that nothing can be suspicious.

"Uhh, Haha! It's nothing Shinobu! I just didn't want people around here seeing us doing that"

Still faced with confusion, Miyagi saw that Shinobu bought that last second excuse.

"I don't mind, you're everything to me. So why does kissing in public even bother you?"

With that said question, the atmosphere between the two of them returned to normalcy.

________________

Later that night.

Shinobu has cooked for Miyagi, there was no surprise in this because Shinobu only favored one dish.

Cabbage.

They would always eat quietly, due to the fact that Shinobu was scared of Miyagi's reactions to the malignant dish he always make.

But something was different because Shinobu cooked in _his_ apartment with Miyagi.

Miyagi didn't show any emotions at all, he just ate the cabbage stir-fry Shinobu cooked for them. He vaguely looked content.

Shinobu couldn't help but scream in his head. Miyagi looked really handsome just sitting there, eating what he considers food made with "love".

After they finished eating.

Shinobu went ahead to the kitchen to wash the dishes while Miyagi cleaned the table.

There it was again.

The silence within their hearts.

"Miyagi..."

Without any response, Miyagi just stared up at him, seeing the coldness in his eyes.

"Can you help me at the kitchen after you're down with that?"

Miyagi moved in previous his position. Emotionless.

_'Just give up already, Shinobu already knows something is up'_

Ignoring whats his conscience just told him, he quickly finished cleaning up the table and started walking towards the kitchen.

_Crasssshh! _

Responding to the to the noise. Miyagi jerked up and ran to the kitchen.

There Shinobu laid on the floor, right next to him are shards of what looked like broken glass and what he then noticed was the blood trickling down Shinobu's index finger.

"Dammit! Miyagi don't come in here, your feet are bare, you might step on the little unnoticeable shards, can you please get me an ointment and a band-aid?"

There was no response. Shinobu looked up and saw something he hasn't seen since the first time he feel in love with him.

A tear. A tear of emotion went down Miyagi's cheeks all at the same time while staring at Shinobu at the floor, motionless.

Caught with his own surprised reactions, silence hovered over them, without any initiatives.

Shinobu finally came to his senses, he needed to do something about this, he was bleeding.

Carefully standing up, he headed towards Miyagi's direction.

Miyagi was still there, puzzled by his own reactions. He stood there fighting off what came in his line of thoughts.

_'It was just a vision! It was nothing but your imagination! Get a hold of yourself, you're the adult here, You should be the one taking actions!'_

Quickly feeling Shinobu's presence with the small gust of wind passing by him, he needed to put everything aside, he just needed to.

As Shinobu passed by him, he grabbed him by the wrists of his hands pulling him closer towards him

Feeling nothing else but only the feelings he had for Shinobu, they parted their lips together.

He wanted him, he needed him. He loves him.

As he made their passion deeper in ecstasy. Miyagi's thoughts subsided only holding on to one thought in mind.

_'Please don't leave me'_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry, I kinda manupilated Miyagi and Shinobu here a little, also for the slight OOC(Out of Character)

With Shinobu's little confession, even though in the real one he would never do that

and Miyagi being all emotional, double sorry for that. and the tear ohhh. I just hope it didn't change any of you guy's stance in the story.

I TOOK all the risk, Junjou Terrorist was a challenge to me.

but Thank You for reading, I'd really appreciate it if you would also review.

Thank you again and REVIEW please!


	3. That Night

Hi! Nice to meet you :)

It's been such a long time, since I started this fic. Lol i guess I had a writer's block. Nah I got lazy and I've been reading everyone one else's fic.

*Cough* especially in the Rated M section. :)

But yeah hope you do enjoy it, this is my first time writng smut so if you're not satisfied just tell me because I'll try to get better.

Without further ado Chapter 3 to "Just Love Him"

Note: _Italics_ are Miyagi's thoughts and I don't own Junjou Romantica even though I'll buy Usami Akihiko with my life :)

Please Enjoy and dont forget to R&R(please :D)

* * *

"Miyagi, what's going on?"

Miyagi just stood there, motionless

The only feeling happening at the moment was the tightening of the embrace.

Shinobu could feel the silence killing him, but it didn't matter, as long as he was with him, like this, then everything will be fine.

"Sh-Shinobu, do you ever believe in eternal love?"

Shocked with such a question, Shinobu suddenly returned to his little fantasy world, finally letting go of the warmth he wanted most. He should be annoyed to what Miyagi is asking him, but the moment, where they are, just wasn't cutting it off. Being that he appeared the only one with sense to return from disillusionment, he couldn't help but wonder what Miyagi meant.

"Eternal Love? I don't know if that is even possible.."

Trailing off to what Shinobu said, Miyagi finally snapped out of his trance.

_'Why am I asking someone so young, such an old-wise man question?'_

Lightly smirking, without Shinobu noticing. He thought about it.

_'Because he's my lover'_

"Shino— "

"Miyagi I need to clean this wound up"

Miyagi saw that Shinobu was_ still _hurt, he carried him to the bathroom, bridal style.

"Hey let go of me! I can walk there myself!"

Ignoring Shinobu's simple whims Miyagi still carried him to the bathroom, with a slight smile engraved on his face.

Upon entering the bathroom, Miyagi's right wrist smashed at the post of the bathroom door, breaking his watch, without caring Miyagi advanced to the bathroom.

Miyagi sat Shinobu there like a little kid with his legs spread across each other and Miyagi in the middle, crotches almost in contact. Shinobu seemed skeptical having all this attention from Miyagi. He wanted to laugh.

Taking out the medical box, Miyagi handled Shinobu's wound like hurt puppy getting treatment.

Noticing Miyagi's delicate treatment of the young adult, Shinobu felt that Miyagi's rough hands, right now, were very gentle.

Finally putting the band-aid on his wound, Miyagi stared at Shinobu, who in return looked at the old man lustfully.

"Shinobu, we can't, not here"

He rejected Shinobu, even though he, too, wanted what he wanted.

As he was cleaning up, he was caught in the tone of Shinobu's voice, which seemed full of desires.

"Miyagi... I want you.."

Right after said words, Miyagi couldn't help himself. He leaned in for a kiss, which Shinobu welcomed with his arms wrapping around Miyagi's neck. Miyagi felt that the kiss was more than what passionate can describe, it was something he couldn't describe, instead he wanted more of it.

Biting Miyagi's bottom lip, Shinobu showed Miyagi what his desires wanted. Quickly unzipping those pants Miyagi seemed to always wear, he caressed the growing erection while exploring the rigid lines of Miyagi's jaw lines, resulting a moan from Miyagi.

It shocked Shinobu because that was the first time Miyagi ever made a sound that night, but it made him happy hearing that deep, intimate voice of his lover.

Deeply filled in each other's sweet taste, Miyagi began unbuttoning Shinobu's shirt making it visible to the old man his young lover's pale but beautiful skin.

Knowing that they were still in the bathroom, Miyagi bucked Shinobu, hopefully to snap him out of his own desires, but Shinobu reacted by taking out Miyagi's throbbing manhood, pumping it lightly making Miyagi nuts.

"Mi-Miyagi, I—I need you inside me.."

"Not here, we don't want any _more_ accidents" Miyagi said, with a smirk spread across his face.

Seeing that Miyagi smiled, Shinobu's insecurities disappeared.

Miyagi bucked him once more and this time Shinobu responded, quickly draping his arms around his neck and legs hooking unto his waist.

"Carry me" Shinobu said, with a bright gleam pasted on his face.

"You look so happy but why aren't you smiling, smile for me" Miyagi said, humorously

"In your dreams, old man!"

As they passed through the living room, Miyagi didn't notice, his cock hanging in the air his belt unfastened, that his pants slid down his ankles causing him to lose balance. Acting immediately, he used his leg muscles to counter the impact saving him from falling.

"What is it Miyagi? Too old to carry me?" Shinobu said, annoyed. He wanted Miyagi and he wanted him _now_.

Before considering where they were, Shinobu got off of Miyagi, grabbing him by his tie, lying him down to the hard, cold floor.

"What don't you understand about what I mean when I said I wanted you now?"

"and who's fault is it, that I almost fell in the first place?"

Seeing that Miyagi's pants were at his ankle, Shinobu didn't care because his eyes were fixated to Miyagi's neglected manliness.

Upon seeing this, Shinobu's desires has heightened up again. This time he wanted to ravage on Miyagi

He started from his neck, leaving him red marks, showing that Miyagi's his and only his. While Unbuttoning his shirt, Shinobu played with one nipple with his mouth and the other with his hand. Working down on Miyagi, Shinobu was caressing his property with pure lust, until he arrived at his destination. Shinobu couldn't help but stare at the Miyagi's penis, it was huge and it was his.

While flicking the head with his tongue, Miyagi jerked.

To Miyagi the pleasure was unbearable, the coldness of the floor filling the backside of his body with the warmth concentrated unto the other side of his body was indescribable.

Shinobu couldn't resist anything anymore. As he took Miyagi in, he brought his finger up to Miyagi's mouth, indicating for Miyagi to suck on them. In Miyagi's mind, he didn't know what Shinobu mean for him to suck on his fingers.

As he coated his fingers, Shinobu deepened the tension below causing Miyagi to buck up hopefully making sure he didn't make Shinobu choke.

Without noticing, Shinobu withdrew his fingers out of Miyagi, bringing it into his backside, thrusting two fingers inside him at once, even though the reaction seemed obvious that Shinobu was in pain, Miyagi was getting more and more turned on.

Finally letting go of Miyagi's cock, the throbbing manhood glistened in the night with the combination saliva and pre-cum coating over it. With this Shinobu licked his lips while inserting a third finger inside himself.

Miyagi couldn't help but stare, stare at the one he loves. While he was looking at him, Shinobu pulled out his fingers, sliding up Miyagi's thighs with ease due to their sweaty body, fixing himself in between Miyagi's waist grabbing Miyagi's erection into his entrance, nudging it until the entrance was lavished in pre-cum. Inserting the head, Shinobu playfully handled Miyagi's cock.

Adjusting to his position, Shinobu pushed his hips while thrusting Miyagi's inside him. Once all of Miyagi's was inside his warm cavern. Shinobu's desires burned twice as much as he began riding Miyagi.

Once he got used to the pain and pleasure Shinobu quickened the pace, knowing that his fingers were almost enough to prepare himself.

Silence has fallen their surroundings, the sounds of flesh hitting flesh and breathing could be heard within their hearts.

"Miyagi... I-I lo-love y-you.."

Miyagi only smirked. His desires were being served perfectly, he wanted to return the favor.

"Shinobu..aaahh...st-stop"

Ignoring him, Shinobu got used to the friction as the pain was replaced with pleasure. He began to quicken the pace faster. Miyagi only breathed out his name, his capabilities was reaching its' limit.

He couldn't end this without him in power.

Miyagi grabbed Shinobu by the shoulders pushing him backwards as Miyagi got up. He laid Shinobu to the floor, whom quivered due to the coldness. Seeing this, Miyagi took off his shirt, as he carried Shinobu off the floor causing his cock to be more engulf in Shinobu's hot cavern resulting him to grunt, as he fixed his shirt on the floor like a mat.

Once again he laid Shinobu now warm with Miyagi's shirt protecting him from the cold floor.

As they got comfortable to the new position, Miyagi leaned into Shinobu, lips almost touching his ear, and whispered,

"I love you too.."

As Shinobu was about to reply, Miyagi lifted Shinobu's right leg up to shoulder as he began thrusting inward with more force, power, and need.

"Ah!... Miyagi...!"

As Miyagi quickened the pace, he took hold of Shinobu's neglected manhood, as he made the pumping and his thrusting in resonance with each other.

"Shinobu... feel me"

"Mi-Miyagi! I'm cumm—!"

His words were cut as his pleasures exploded within their chest. As Shinobu climaxed Miyagi also reached his limit, exploding inside Shinobu, filling him to the hilt until some of the milky, white substance came out dripping in his laid shirt.

He collapsed in Shinobu's chest, catching his breath while hearing Shinobu's beating heart pumping fast.

"Shinobu... we need to clean up.."

As Miyagi was about to get off him, Shinobu wrapped his arms around his neck, just in time.

"Miyagi.. can we stay like this a little longer?"

Miyagi smiled at the simple request. As he also stayed in Shinobu's arms, just like that.

_'I didn't need to worry, he's by my side and we can both be happy like this'_

That Night.

Shinobu nuzzled under Miyagi's big arms as they both fell asleep.

_'Just like this, our happiness is at the door step'_

* * *

Sooo? What did you think?

Please R&R. and I'll update soon with Chapter Four :D so look forward to it, if you did like this one. lol

and thank you for reading :)


	4. In between School and Work

Yay Chapter 4!

Ahaha I had to basically force myself to write this, for the sake of Junjou Terrorist! :)

Thank you for reviews and faves. I do appreciate it.

Note: I do NOT own Junjou Romantica, I love you Usami Akihiko!

Without further ado, Chapter 4 of "Just Love Him"

and Dont forget to REVIEW, thanks!

* * *

Miyagi was woken up by the bright gleam of the morning sunshine.

Everything was brightly lit, birds chirping outside the window, and sounds of people interacting are heard.

_'Hmm, must be morning already'_

Getting up from his laying position, Miyagi felt something heavy in the lowe r part of body, disabling him from moving his legs.

Miyagi lifted up the blanket and there he saw Shinobu snuggling on his lower stomach, top of his chest rubbing Miyagi's awakened 'best friend'.

Miyagi couldn't help himself from smiling. In his mind, Shinobu looks like the most beautiful thing in the world, even though considering he's still a guy, it didn't matter.

Unable to resist it any longer, Miyagi reached down and ruffled Shinobu's hair causing the boy to move.

As Shinobu unconsciously moved, finding a better position on top of Miyagi's lower body, Miyagi couldn't help but moan out his name as his movements created friction in Miyagi's crotch.

Making sure that he doesn't wake up, Miyagi grabbed one of his thicker pillows in hopes that it should suffice Shinobu without waking him up.

_'Now, how the hell do I do this?'_

Staring down at the sleepyhead, Miyagi slowly got up, lifting Shinobu's chin gently and high enough for the pillow to fit, as he got out of the position he replaced the lost space with the pillow.

_'Success!'_

There he saw Shinobu snuggling on the pillow with 'that' face, Miyagi identified as _very_ cute. Before leaving to take a shower, Miyagi gave Shinobu a quick peck on the lips.

________________

As the water touched his skin, Miyagi stared at the wall, thinking about what happened that night.

"Shinobu..."

As he said Shinobu's name out loud, Miyagi heard the door of the bathroom click open, he should guess who it is, but it was obvious who it was.

"Miyagi, can I ask you something?"

Knowing he was in _still_ in shower, Miyagi smirked, pervertedly.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I know everything isn't in the right place for me to be saying this but Miyagi, can you still see us to-together years from now?"

......

Hearing what he think he heard from Shinobu, Miyagi's expressions dulled a little.

_'Years from now huh? Shinobu seems serious about this'_

Silence fell on them, Shinobu couldn't help but quiver as he heard no response from Miyagi, for Miyagi that is, it wasn't a question he could easily escape with knowledge alone.

Without even saying anything, Miyagi knew this silence made Shinobu insecure.

"Shinobu, what are you talking about? You're the one here with all the wisdom, telling me everything is destined... haha.." Miyagi laughed, sarcastically as he too couldn't find a way out of the hole he just made deeper.

"Mi-Miyagi... I know it's girly of me to ask you such a question, b-but as your lover I want to see your view to what I think is im-important..."

"Shinobu, just as we won't know what will happen today, we can't just assume what will happen years from now. You should know that, I know your strong and you'll pull out perfectly fine, with or without me"

A jolt of insecurity shocked Miyagi as he said the last words. 'Without me...'

"Mi—"

"And Shinobu don't worry too much about it. I'll tell you a little detail, people worry too much for what's in store for them tomorrow, knowing that everything will happen for a reason, they just worried for nothing. That's where you stand, don't grab what you think you can grab, instead grasp what's right in front of you and clutch on it in the best of your abilities, if your grasp isn't enough don't cheat by locking it with chains and just let it go. Now will you excuse I'm still in the shower, I wouldn't mind you joining me... but please Shinobu no more insecurities, I'm too old to have anymore."

Shinobu stood there, completely surprised to what Miyagi just said. Maybe it was his brain having a hard time translating the words, but he knew it was heart wanting Miyagi even more. Knowing that he only had boxers on due to the events that previous night, Shinobu stripped himself off the piece of clothing as he joined Miyagi in the shower.

"Miyagi, it-it's just I want to remain in your arms for as long as life grant me years, that's how important you are in my life"

"Hmmm, so you're saying we should stay like this forever?" Miyagi said as he pulled Shinobu in, hugging him as the hot water made the warmth intensify "But how would I go to work with you hugging me all the time, your dad might see.."

As he said this, Shinobu glared at him. "Not funny, old man.."

Lightly smiling, Miyagi hugged Shinobu tighter.

"I know, I know... I love you too"

________________

As they headed to their respective destination. Shinobu's conscience wouldn't stop bothering him, he had to ask Miyagi.

"Miyagi..."

"Yes..?"

"I-I think it's time for us to come out of the clearing. What do you think?"

"Ehh?! What are you talking about Shinobu-chin?!"

As Miyagi reacted to Shinobu's statement, Shinobu gave him 'the look'.

"You know what I'm talking about, we should tell my father all about us. I am in the right of age to decide things on my own."

"Shinobu, you shouldn't do something so drastic!"

"Ha! So you're saying that your NOT prepared at all. Miyagi.... please? I want us to come out so I can kiss you when I come by your office and/or when you come pick me from school without any hesitations."

"Shinobu it's not that easy to do... don't be so bold... think of the outcomes.."

Annoyed, Shinobu took hold of Miyagi's hand. "I'll take a risk, all for you"

"Again, don't be such a brat about it, I'll think about it but not now.. okay?"

Upon hearing his lover's response, Shinobu let go of Miyagi's hand as he slouched back on the car seat, keeping himself out of Miyagi's touch as the ride from then on was dead silent.

After dropping Shinobu from his school, Miyagi arrived at his office as he was about to open the door he heard muffled sounds inside. Knowing the door had a textured glass window, Miyagi could see two figures inside one pinned on the wall as the other, rather tall-looking, took hold hold of the other's hands as he advanced to the figure in the wall.

Thinking the guy pinned was Kamijou, Miyagi concluded the other was some student wanting revenge from 'the Devil'. Barging in, Miyagi's eyed widened at what he was seeing. It wasn't a student, but Kamijou's beloved kissing him while he was pinned in the wall.

Eyes bugging out, Kamijou struggled under his lover's clutch, mouth occupied by him.

_'How fun, seeing Kamijou with him here. Time for a little revenge'_ Miyagi thought as his smirk got bigger.

"Nowaki, isn't it?"

Realizing that they were walked in on, Nowaki finally let go of Kamijou as he turned facing Miyagi.

Knowing that Nowaki and Miyagi aren't compatible with each other, Kamijou responded first.

"Haha, yes this is Nowaki, who should be heading home now"

Kamijou looked at Nowaki, with a glare, initiating him to go.

"Fine. Miyagi-san I see you're here. Hiro-san I'll call when I get home. Have a good day to both of you now if you'll excuse me." With that said, Nowaki advance to the door.

"Ah! Nowaki thanks for helping me with my stuff"

"Sure thing, Hiro-san" Nowaki said, smiling, as he walked out.

Leaving the both of them alone, Miyagi's smirk got wider, his face getting frilly and bright.

"Kamijou~ your cheating on me!, but it doesn't matter my love for you isn't gone one bit!"

"Ughh, Miyagi-kyoujou please refrain from touching me or I'll file you for harassment" Hiroki said as he went to his desk.

"How harsh Kamijou, you always leave me heartbroken"

With that their day started, as usual.

________________

"Mashou Basho is a Zen poet, whom took discipline in the samurai orders. He is con—"

Cutting off his lecture was his phone vibrating, indicating he had a message. Simply ignoring it, Miyagi continued his explanation of Mashou Basho, whom he takes particular interest to.

Minutes before his lecture was almost done, Kamijou went in, interrupting the class as he headed to Miyagi.

"The Dean wants to see you..."

"The Dean... for what?"

"He seemed furious about it.. don't worry I was informed that I'll take over your class for the rest of the time"

Nervousness cracking the core of his being, Miyagi tensed to what the Dean wanted to see him about.

"Attention class, I'm taking my leave a little early for today, as a mean time, Kamijou-sensei here will take over" As Miyagi said this the whole class awed in disappointment. "Don't worry he won't bite"

Saying these last words, Miyagi left the room, without noticing he left his phone. Once closing in the door after him, he heard objects thrown and students screaming.

_'Ahh Kamijou, one of these days who I thought this morning about will be none other than one your students, taking revenge'_

As he arrived in the Dean's office, he knocked once.

"Who is it?"

"It's Miyagi, sir"

"Come in."

As he went in, he saw the Dean standing near his table tapping his fingers in anticipation.

"Take a seat Miyagi, I just have a couple of question for you"

"Y-yes, sir?"

"Shinobu called me this morning saying that he's in love with you, do you know of it?"

Shocked, Miyagi was clutching unto the seat like a kid waiting for the ride to be over.

_'No, don't tell me, Shinobu you told him?!'_

"I-I uhhh, soo y-you see it-it's.."

"and Why is he saying that you guys are seeing each other? Miyagi what's the meaning of this?!"

* * *

Okay I'm leaving it there :) were getting close to the vision!

Hope I didn't disappoint anyone

and thanks for reading, dont forget to review! that will be oh so lovely :)

and no smut today I wrote two plots in one day both including smut and I'm still recovering, since it was my first time. hehe.

yes i'm a guy. lol.

once again thanks for reading and I'd appreciate it if you would review thanks! :")


End file.
